<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(No) Skin off his Back by Marinia, theotherella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094320">(No) Skin off his Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia'>Marinia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherella/pseuds/theotherella'>theotherella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Familial Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Selkie Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Selkie Logic | Logan Sanders, Selkies, Urban Fantasy, Witch Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherella/pseuds/theotherella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's selkie skin is stolen. To ensure he won't be cut off from the sea and his pod forever, he and his cousin Roman have to get it back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/ Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(No) Skin off his Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan let himself in with his usual, efficient tap on the front door. Even though Roman had given him his own key for his stay, he still preferred to be polite and give warning to his- well, they went with 'cousin,’ rather than tracing the tangled net of marriages, migrations and bloodlines which connected them.</p><p>He opened the door with one hand, still reading the book he'd taken out from the library. At a first glance, he looked as he usually did: neat hair just slightly damp, as if with gel, his rectangular glasses contrasting his round face and body, fingers, longer than a human’s, tapping against the cover as he concentrated.</p><p>"Greetings," he said without looking up.</p><p>Roman stopped talking for a moment, holding up a hand at the person on the other side of his video-call to give Logan a short wave, before registering the change. "What the <em>fuck </em>happened to you?"</p><p>At a second glance, Roman noticed that the seal skin Logan usually wore draped over his shoulders had been replaced with a heavy grey hoodie, a cheap costume which seemed to parody the importance of his cousin’s skin- cotton instead of the silvery fur which seemed to hold some of the moonlight that controlled the tides.</p><p>The question came out higher and more panicked than he'd intended. Roman ended his call before anyone could start asking questions. Standing up and checking Logan as if he'd hidden his skin somewhere, Roman felt panic course through him. He'd been tasked with keeping an eye on Logan- their pod might just throw him out if they discovered this unbridled <em>disaster</em>.</p><p>Logan frowned, more confused than concerned. "Nothing happened to me. You seem quite distressed, what's the matter?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Roman looked at Logan, nothing short of stunned, "or did no one in the Big Pond tell you to keep your skin close?" He might just have an aneurysm. If Logan had just put his skin away- like any reasonable selkie, in Roman’s opinion- this wouldn’t even be a thing to worry about!</p><p>"I keep it as close as I can," Logan said, annoyed, "which is why I wear-" He reached his hand up to feel his skin tied around his neck, then recoiled at the texture. He looked down. "That...that is not mine," he said faintly. "That is- that is not my skin."</p><p>Roman fell down onto the couch, hands limp at his sides. The drama filling him just moments ago had drained out of him. "No kidding, Sherlock."</p><p>Logan untied the hoodie slowly before he held it out in front of him. "This is not even my hoodie."</p><p>His voice sounded calm, but distant, originating from a place which hadn't quite caught up to the current situation. His hands shook slightly. "I didn't take my skin off at any point, so I couldn't have made a mistake. I couldn’t have swapped them by accident, I would <em>not </em>be so foolish."</p><p>Roman frowned, taking the hoodie and inspecting it. He knew it was unlikely to find many clues, but... it looked worn, at least. That was a start. "Yeah, but it still got stolen. Do you have any idea how expensive skins are?" There were stories about black sheep in the family who sold them to start a new life, told with the disgust humans would show a deal with the devil. "Do you know where it got taken?"</p><p>Logan shook his head. "I- I might have had it at the library but I can't be certain. Seeing as <em>that</em>,” he nodded toward the hoodie with a mild grimace, “must have been meant to not alert me, with the weight and colour… I can't be sure at all. I think I would have noticed when I had a break for lunch; I hope I would have." He put his hand on his shoulder, leaning into the touch where his skin should be, as his voice edged higher in panic. "Do you think someone wanted to sell it? Are you sure it's not...it couldn't be marriage? It is a traditional proposal and I- but they would announce themselves if it were?"</p><p>For pods like theirs, the 'taking' of skins was a token gesture, but it was still an action which held meaning. There was no actual power over someone by owning their skin, but the idea of being banned from the sea was a bargaining chip terrifying enough that many of the selkies in old myths gave in to the blackmail and married their skin's thief.</p><p>Roman's voice left him for a moment, before he shook his head, quickly, almost frantically. "No, that's- that's unlikely, don't worry, shitty partners do that-" He jumped up from the couch, leaving the hoodie behind as he took hold of Logan's shoulders. His hands shook. "We'll find the person who took it, though- I know someone magic, and we'll get a charmed <em>something </em>to find whoever this damned hoodie belongs to. And we'll get your skin, taking off the one of whoever stole it in the process. Okay? No need to panic." The lie was heavy on his tongue.</p><p>"No, panicking is quite useless," Logan said. He held onto Roman's arms, despite his avowed disinterest in physical contact. He needed grounding. "Quite- quite useless. No use in it at all." He shook his head quickly, as if to dislodge any worries. "I'm sorry. I should have....been more careful, I suppose."</p><p>Roman sighed, panic abiding as he softened. "You're from the Big Pond, it's natural that you're, well-" he allowed a cheeky smile on his face, making light of the situation. "You don't know how to cope with all the big city stuff, that's why you have me!"</p><p>Logan scowled, just as Roman expected, and without genuine anger. "I can cope with most of the ‘big city stuff’!"</p><p>"U-huh, sure, and that's why you thought a street magician was a genuine sorcerer?" Roman raised his eyebrows, still not removing the point of contact. "Don't kid yourself, little seal." He patted Logan's head, ruffling his hair and adding insult to injury.</p><p>Logan batted his hand away. "I am only eighteen months younger than you! And he was very skilled!"</p><p>Roman grinned. “Yes, of course, he was.”</p><p>Silence reigned for a moment, as Logan regarded Roman with fury and the older selkie kept his unapologetic grin.</p><p>"So, you wanna go catch and hopefully cut a bitch, L?"</p><p>Logan nodded quickly. "Let's get my skin back. Thank you."</p><p>"No prob, baby seal," Roman grinned, picking up the hoodie as he stepped towards the doorway. He threw it into his bag, a big, messy affair, before putting on a red cloak that mimicked the feeling of his skin. He might be rebelling against his pod’s wishes by carrying it around with him, but he didn’t dare to wear his skin openly. "Let's get going, we don't have too much time until the hoodie loses its attachment to the owner."</p><p>"Could you please stop using those diminutives!" Logan said in exasperation.</p><p>"But how can I, when you're so tiny?" Roman looked down at the smaller selkie, heeled boots pronouncing their height difference even more. With a small flick of the hand, the shoes turned the same red as his cloak. "It'd be impossible to even try and stop, little guppy," he replied off-hand.</p><p>"A guppy is not even related to a seal!" Logan cried. "It is a fish, not a mammal! I might as well call you a...spider crab!"</p><p>"Ew, Logan!" Roman grimaced at the mere thought of such a heinous creature, hands flapping in disgust. "That's a heartless comparison, how could you even! I'm hurt!"</p><p>"Well, I did not mean it," Logan said indignantly. "But you meant it when calling me a guppy. I'm not a child. I'm at university!" Despite himself, their usual bickering was a comforting distraction from the sudden loss of weight and security around his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, a <em>student </em>there, so you're not even out in the real world yet! You're still getting to know it, becoming <em>part of this world-</em>" Roman drifted off into singing, arm raised as if on stage, before using it to throw another cloak at Logan, this one darker and heavier, stolen from Remy. "Take this one, Moody."</p><p>Logan wrapped it around himself tightly. "Alright… Chirpy," Logan retaliated. "That's a pun on your current cheeriness and the chirping of a seal."</p><p>Roman snorted. "Joke’s on you, because I like that nickname!" He wiped an imaginary tear out of his eye. "And it just shows that Patton is already rubbing off on you. I’m so proud." Patton might have left the pod a couple years ago, but everyone knew that he was a punster of the highest degree.</p><p>"Puns were not invented by Patton, they are common in both Chaucer and Shakespeare," Logan said with a small roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, and I'm sure you've read both of those, nerd that you are." Roman pulled Logan onto the street, to lead him to his favourite, fantastical hot spot. "Did you even have to pass a test to get into your fancy school or did they take one look at you and decide you should go?"</p><p>"I passed three tests," Logan said, trying and failing not to be smug. "Two written, one oral."</p><p>"Ugh." Roman couldn't entirely hide his grin behind the sound of disgust. "And you aced them too?" He'd never done well with petty things such as school- there was a reason he was a tattoo artist and not a journalist or, goodness forbid, a lawyer. "Of course you did; you're a nerd."</p><p>Logan adjusted the knot of his tie. "I suppose that I am. And yes, I did. Enough for them to make accommodations for issues with identification, funds, et cetera."</p><p>"I mean, NYU has always been into getting a lot of supernatural students- I think it's because of the founder? She's been getting smart folks to high places for like two hundred years now," Roman hummed, his heels clicking against the pavement as he walked. Their red colour highlighted the pink of his pleated skirt beautifully. He was, admittedly, mostly drawing from the tales of friends and clients.</p><p>Logan, in his self-imposed uniform of black slacks and a black polo shirt, stood as a stark contrast to his cousin. "She runs a good school, yes. I've enjoyed my time there."</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, fingers playing with a coral necklace. "You already sound so <em>ancient</em>. If you continue like this, Gram will give the title of Eldest to you in five years max, just because <em>her </em>soul still knows the pleasure of youth."</p><p>"I look forward to having the authority necessary to put you in your place," Logan snarked. "I speak for the future I want, one which doesn’t include making permanent doodles on strangers."</p><p>"<em>Doodles-</em> do you have any idea how long I worked on this one alone-" Roman poked his arm out of his cloak and showed off a tattoo of an underwater city wrapped around his forearm, a silhouette of a black city growing from the seafoam coming out of a seashell on his wrist. It was outlined in blues, small rays of light and currents of waves all represented in just small shifts in hue. "I am offended you'd even imply such carelessness!"</p><p>Logan hummed. "It is no doubt done with skill, but I just don't feel that I am cut out for the same path as you." He pulled his makeshift cloak closer around himself. "If all goes to plan, that is."</p><p>Roman put an arm around his cousin, rubbing his arm in a comforting gesture. "C'mon, it'll be fine- you'll get your skin and continue on your path to become like, an accountant, and you'll be great at it."</p><p>"Alright," Logan muttered. "Thank you."</p><p>"No prob, seal-io."</p><p>The two came to a stop in front of a café and meet-up centre for fantastical beings. On a corkboard propped against the window, statements about werewolves not being feral and Fae being capable of emotions sat next to pride flags and papers advertising meet-ups or rooms to lease. "Besides, we're here already, so you'll get your skin back in no time."</p><p>Logan looked at the café apprehensively. "If it is stolen, why would anyone come forward to return it?"</p><p>"That's not what we're here for- you see that gloomy guy at the back, with the gorgeous yellow blazer?"</p><p>"Yes?" Logan looked from the man back up to Roman.</p><p>"He's a witch, and he can use the hoodie to track down whoever owns it- or just who wears it most often. It looks pretty worn, so I'm guessing the thief was jumping at an opportunity, instead of having a solid plan. Which means the hoodie is probably his."</p><p>"Do we need to pay him?" Logan was trying to be at least a little more worldly after his mistake.</p><p>Roman snorted. "Look at you, already wising up! But yes, Jan is cheap for a witch, but he's also a bitch, so we've got to pay him for the pleasure of doing business with us."</p><p>"Alright." Logan nodded sagely.</p><p>"Great." Roman dragged Logan into the café. Jazz music played in the background, and there were a few people, working on their laptops, reading, or just talking. Roman ignored them all, instead walking straight up to Jan and draping himself over the chair opposite to his, gifting him a show-worthy smile.</p><p>"You owe me a drink, my dearest witch."</p><p>Jan raised a single, sculpted eyebrow. "So I do. Something with vodka, or a little weaker since you're babysitting?"</p><p>"Aw, you know I'd never drink in front of the kids! I want a black coffee, darling, with just a sprinkle of cinnamon, and five of those little sugar packets. Please?" Roman fluttered his eyelashes in a failed attempt to seem pleading.</p><p>Jan laughed through his nose as Logan scowled at both of them. With a flick of Jan's wrist, he produced a crisp five-dollar bill and handed it to Roman. "Knock yourself out, sweetheart."</p><p>"Show-off," Roman teased. He'd never quite understood Jan’s obsession with sleight of hand tricks. "Well, I shall get my drink, and chat with the barista for a bit- Remy is working today, isn't he?- and Logan can tell you all about his troubles." Roman patted Logan on the shoulder, giving him a <em>look</em>, before standing up to leave with nothing but a wave. He left his bag with the hoodie by the table.</p><p>Logan nodded politely at Jan. "My skin was stolen, and a grey hoodie placed over my shoulders as a decoy. We would like you to trace the owner of the hoodie, so I may get my skin back."</p><p>Jan hummed. "Aren't you a talkative one. I could do that, darling, but what are you willing to pay for it?" He leaned back in his chair, sipping at a caramel mocha. He tried to appear nonchalant and vaguely threatening, but the purple bendy straw in his drink ruined that effect just slightly.</p><p>Logan looked over at Roman, who was leaning on the counter as he talked with a barista with dark glasses and a forked tongue, then back to Jan. "I suppose I shall have to ask my cousin first."</p><p>Said cousin didn't seem interested in returning to his charge quite yet, his laughter echoing through the shop as he let Remy distract him. Jan didn't seem surprised, just continuing on: “Aww, don't you have anything to offer yourself? Ro said you came here from the Atlantic, aren't there any neat trinkets? I would <em>die </em>for an actual piece of a pirate's treasure, you know."</p><p>Logan shifted uncomfortably. There were definitely ways he could get that from their pod, but it was too early to consider telling them what had happened. Besides, he might need something to bargain for his skin when the time came. "I have pearls I brought with me."</p><p>Jan shifted forwards, obvious in his excitement. He let go of his drink so he could take off a small, shiny coral-bracelet and play with it; with his hands unable to be still his aloof air left him completely. "If you give me some real pearls- enough for a bracelet and two earrings- I'll do the spell- oh, and give you a small favour, that's a marvellous proposition, Logan- was it Logan?"</p><p>"It was," Logan said, cheering up with how excited Jan was. Of course, that might imply Jan was getting a much better end of the deal, but his skin was worth more than anything to him. "So that's two earrings and for a bracelet- if you spaced them out, maybe seven?"</p><p>"Let's say thirteen in total, the luckiest number- I promise you, my spell casting is flawless, you'll get more than you gave." Jan grinned, and sparks flew from his long braid as he flipped it back with a flourish.</p><p>"Thirteen is a lot," Logan said, but he was clearly wavering. "Maybe...ten?"</p><p>Jan frowned. "I could go down if you genuinely couldn't pay so much, but... I generally want my clients to pay as much for a spell as they want it to be cast. And... if this is for your skin, I'd say that desire is pretty big, isn't it?"</p><p>Roman started to leave Remy, but he waited when he saw that the two were close to making their deal. He watched, curious to see how Logan held up.</p><p>Logan looked at Roman again, before turning back to Jan. "You can only give me a piece of information, not any more help in getting my skin back. I think ten or less is quite reasonable, when I don't know how specific you can be and if the spell isn't that difficult for you."</p><p>"Hey, I told you- the spell and a favour! I can even look for any offers of a selkie skin being sold, I know a lot of people-" Jan sighed. "And this will most likely be the best deal you'll get- I know you're new here, but trust me on this."</p><p>Roman had brought him to Jan. And he could obtain more pearls in the future, even if this left him with far fewer. He pursed his lips. "That seems sensible, but I still want to check with my cousin before a final confirmation. And the final three pearls will be delivered based on how specific you can be- information leading directly to a place or person, or a description we could give the police."</p><p>Roman grinned behind his cup, proud of his cousin, and Jan rolled his eyes as he fell back in his chair. "Fine."</p><p>Roman returned to them, smile more shit-eating than soft. "So I take it the guppy held his own against you.”</p><p>Jan waved his hand at Roman, as if wanting to get away from his cheeriness. "Don't be so bright, sweetheart. And he uttered some doubts about my skills, which I shall disprove as soon as our little deal is sealed." He turned back to the other selkie. "Logan?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What do you say, do we have a deal?"</p><p>Logan nodded, holding out his hand to shake Jan’s. "We do, on the honour of our pod."</p><p>"Oh, how fancy, I love it." Jan took Logan's hand, wisps of golden thread wrapping around their fingers, then up to their shoulders and their throats.</p><p>"Our deal is sealed." Jan's voice echoed at the phrase, and the thread sunk into the skin of both men. It felt strangely solid, like the gold around his throat could choke Logan if it wanted to.</p><p>Logan didn't let go of Jan's hand for a long moment. "What did that do?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing- it's just insurance." Jan's smile was wide but placid, completely at ease. "For both of us- if one doesn't pay up, well... it's not too pleasant."</p><p>Logan’s eyes widened. "Is there a time limit on this?"</p><p>"Oh no! Don't worry, I have all my spells perfectly under control, you'd never be harmed unless I feel you've broken our deal!" Roman rolled his eyes at Jan’s explanation, entirely too relaxed with the situation. "And I doubt you'd do that, right?"</p><p>"Right," Logan said slowly. He hoped there wasn't a chance in Atlantis for another robbery today. He picked the backpack up and set it gingerly before Jan. "The hoodie is in there, can you do the spell now, or do you need more equipment?"</p><p>"I keep everything I need here, don't you worry." Jan took the hoodie and tsked at the mess in the bag. Roman stuck his tongue out at him, which the witch ignored. "So you just want all the information I can get out of this thing?"</p><p>"The hoodie, yes," Logan said. "No clue is too small."</p><p>Jan hummed, weighing the hoodie in his hands. "This is actually pretty heavy on the sentiment, so I might even..." He let his eyes close for a moment, murmuring a spell under his breath.</p><p>Before Logan could ask what he was doing, Jan shook the sweater out, as if getting rid of dust. But the particles coming off it were shimmering and glowing in rainbow colours, rising up into a small cloud over their table that started to turn and turn, becoming a small storm-</p><p>Jan held up a crystal ball which sucked in the little storm before it could brush any of his knick-knacks off the table. In it, they all could see the last change of wearer: the moment where it'd been used to replace Logan's skin.</p><p>A middle-aged man wearing the hoodie draped over his shoulders was walking past Logan on a busy sidewalk. Logan's face was buried in a book, and he let the crowd jostle him along to his destination. “Samesies,” the man whispered to himself under his breath, before doing a double-take at the skin. For a moment, he bit his lip and his brow furrowed. He quickly glanced from side-to-side and slipped his hoodie off his shoulders. He hesitated before he put his hoodie near Logan's back. Then, in a muted flash of blue light, the skin and hoodie switched places without anyone noticing.</p><p>With a final glance back, and a whispered apology, the man was swallowed back into the crowd, Logan's skin clutched in his hands.</p><p>Watching the scene, seeing his own skin in a stranger’s hands, Logan felt almost sick.</p><p>Roman hadn't fared much better, arms crossed in front of his stomach in a gesture between protective and holding back the bile rising up his throat. The worst part wasn't even the image of someone stealing his cousin's skin, but the fact that he recognized him. His teeth clenched with anger at the thought, seeing a member of his pod all but betraying them, taking something that was so dear to every member of their pod. "Are you sure that's him?" he asked, voice shaking and a part of him hoping that Jan's magic was wrong. But why should it be? Patton had left their family years ago, selling his skin and refusing his pod's help; what should've stopped him from going even farther?</p><p>Logan frowned as he looked up at his cousin. “Do you know that man?”</p><p>Roman shook his head. “It can’t- I thought I recognized him, but I was wrong.” The admission was out of character for him, lacking any outlandish tales of all the things which were culpable instead of Roman.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Logan asked with a frown. “We need any information about him we can get-”</p><p>“But that’s not information! It’s just- I was <em>wrong</em>, just accept that, Logan, <em>please</em>-”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that, when you’re holding back information which could be essential in getting my skin back?” Logan snapped. He could feel himself getting worked up and he hated it, because he hated people looking at him, hated them seeing him like this. He forced himself to take a calming breath. “Just <em>tell me.</em>”</p><p>His cousin sighed, falling into himself. He refused to look at him when replying. “He- the <em>thief </em> looks like- like Patton.”</p><p>Logan blinked, holding back surprise and bewilderment in equal measure. “Are you sure? I haven’t heard of him since he ran away five years ago.”</p><p>“I am,” Roman admitted, begrudgingly, “he always wore his hoodie like that and even ignoring that, he hasn’t changed at all, just got older and wrinklier.”</p><p>Jan licked his lips, twisting his hands to guide a few of the particles out of the crystal ball, and guide them onto a piece of paper. They made a picture of the man, colourful and lifelike, his last, guilty expression etched into his face. “So this is the man you’re looking for- Patton?”</p><p>Roman nodded. “And it doesn’t even help,” he sent Logan a <em>look, </em>a See-This-Didn’t-Even-Matter, a Why-Didn’t-You-Let-Me-Hide-This-Ugly-Truth, “because we haven’t heard from him in years.” Looking at the picture, Logan recognized some family features: Aunt Hilda’s brown eyes and thick eyebrows, Grampa Lawrence’s unruly hair and the chubby cheeks inherent in all members of their pod. The sickness he’d felt before doubled, mixing with betrayal.</p><p>"Do you have any part of your skin with you?" Jan asked. It might not have shown in his face, but his voice betrayed a sense of unease at the scene he'd just showed them.</p><p>Logan shook his head. "No," he said quietly, still in shock.</p><p>"Well, no matter. I'll only help you find the guy, then." Jan looked at the hoodie’s hood, fingers searching for hairs of its owner. He didn't find anything until he turned it around. The weirdo, Patton, had worn it wrapped around his shoulders, he remembered.</p><p>Jan took the hair, dropping it into a small vial of a sickly green, opaque liquid between all the other knick-knacks on his table. The liquid bubbled and turned baby blue once it made contact. He shook it in his hand. "You have any preference on what to use for this- a compass, a scrying crystal, I can use it on pretty much anything."</p><p>"What would you recommend?" Logan asked. "A scrying crystal could help track if he sells the skin, but a compass could mean less detective work..."</p><p>"Well, it mostly depends on the user- one of my clients even used a crystal bow and arrow to track their target and shoot them as soon as they were in sight. But for finding him quickly and easily... a compass or something of the like might be better suited."</p><p>"A compass will suffice, then." Logan adjusted his glasses, although they had been sat perfectly straight on his face.</p><p>Jan nodded and pulled out a plain compass from his pocket; it didn't look big enough to even fit inside it, but by the way he scrambled through it with his hands, Logan guessed the pocket was magically enlarged. The witch took the needle out of the compass and dropped it into the baby blue liquid. He shook it a couple times. The needle began to softly glow and the black metal took on the blue colour, while the liquid turned milky and white, losing any shine of magic.</p><p>Jan fished the needle out of the vial, and put it back into the compass, offering it to Logan in exchange for his ten pearls. Roman peered at it next to his cousin. He wore the same excited expression he always did when witnessing magic.</p><p>Logan took it as if it might explode. "Thank you. We just follow it?"</p><p>“Yes, until you get to the thief. I can't promise he'll still have your skin, but even if not, he'll probably know where to look for it." Jan put his tools back into their original order, obviously dismissing them both.</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, sipping the last of his drink before standing up and messing up Jan's hair. Before the witch could even complain, he pressed a kiss to his cheek, muttering his thanks. Jan wouldn't admit to blushing as he waved Roman away, but it was still obvious to Logan.</p><p>Logan raised his eyebrows. "Are you two courting?" he asked under his breath as they left the café.</p><p>"Kind of," Roman muttered back, "I'm waiting for him to make the first move. I can't do <em>all </em>the romancing, after all." The statement was a bit more honest than Logan could know, a tattoo of a closed lock around a heart drawn between Roman’s shoulder blades, the organ strong but marked with lines that faintly resembled scars. He looked down at the compass, eager to change the subject. "Where's it pointing?"</p><p>"Oh-" Logan looked down from his cousin to the compass. "South-south-west, almost exactly."</p><p>"Great. Let's take the metro, and we'll see if it changes direction, but I'd say we get as close to the general direction as possible first." Roman led the two of them to the next station, guarding Logan against most of the crowd, since he still wasn't used to them.</p><p>Logan kept his head up and eyes alert, looking at each passing person, assessing if they would jump at the chance to steal Roman's skin and entrap him the same way Logan had been. People looked down to avoid the eye contact, and even if Logan didn't know what he was looking for- the thief had looked perfectly innocent- at the very least he had his wits about him as he stayed in the bubble of space Roman left in his wake.</p><p>He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the station, fried food and stale urine rather than the dulled scents of salt and prey he so missed. He held up the flow of people coming in and out in the time he held his card firmly to the reader and checked to see his balance, but he didn't notice as he went through the gates and turned to Roman again. "So- is it the N line which would go in our desired direction?"</p><p>Roman nodded, checking the map at the side of the station mostly out of habit. Logan had learned all the things about the city he could before even setting foot into it. "Yeah, it should arrive soon. How are you doing? I mean..." Roman scuffed his boot across the ground, kicking a deserted sandwich as far away from him as he could. "This is kind of a nightmare of a situation."</p><p>"There's no use to being upset or panicked," Logan said tightly. "We'll get it back and I’ll ensure to be much more careful in the future. Thank you for your help." He adjusted his tie, pulling it tighter around his neck.</p><p>Roman frowned, not quite bothering to hide his worry. "You saw me freak out about missing an episode of The Bachelor, Logan. I won't judge you for reacting to this in a way that makes logical sense."</p><p>"What good would reacting that way do?"</p><p>"I mean, you'd make me feel better about freaking out about The Bachelor, for one," Roman offered.</p><p>That coaxed a small laugh out of Logan. "I was trying to study and you made more noise than a passing whale pod. It would take a lot more noise to match that, let alone exceed it."</p><p>"Well, I sound-proofed my flat for a reason- well, not that reason," Roman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, even though he wasn't dating, or interested in sex, "so you'd be fine to be as loud as you want to. I might even let you raid my ice-cream stash, once we're back home."</p><p>"Hopefully, I'll have no need for the ice-cream and will instead be in possession of my skin again," Logan said. "But… I appreciate it."</p><p>Yes, moving in with a family member he usually only saw at weddings and reunions had started with extreme awkwardness and shifted into continuous bickering, but he liked Roman more than he would admit. He was a loyal pod member, but more than that he took the time to know Logan as an individual. Any other pod-person would be berating Logan. Trust the tattoo artist living in the human world to act with gentle humour instead- not that he would admit that it was comforting.</p><p>"Don't mention it, baby seal, people might say either of us is growing soft." Roman's words were betrayed by his fond tone, but he didn't worry about it too much.</p><p>"Perish the thought," Logan said drily.</p><p>The train arrived in a rush of air and Logan leaned into Roman as the people streamed out on either side of them. Luckily, the compartment was left relatively empty.</p><p>Roman snorted. "Of course, where would we end up otherwise? Emotionally vulnerable interaction? No, thanks, I'm good." He sat down next to Logan, shielding him from the rest of the compartment, in case they’d be in here for long and drive through the denser areas of the city. Roman leaned against his cousin for a moment; letting Logan lean against him.</p><p>Logan took the compass out after less than a minute of restless silence, holding it in his hand and watching the needle adjust as they clattered out of the station and downtown into the city. For a moment, he thought about what would happen if he really couldn't return home- he shook his head to clear the useless fear.</p><p>"What's our plan of action? Intimidation?"</p><p>Roman tapped manicured nails against his thigh as he thought about it. "I don't know, neither one of us is really that intimidating. Although, I picked some stuff up from Anton... but that wouldn't be enough if he is actually any kind of involved in criminal stuff. I have a big pocket knife, how about that?"</p><p>"I can't use that!" Logan exclaimed.</p><p>"Why not? He stole your skin!"</p><p>"No, I want to use it, but I don't know how to fight and I don't want to get arrested just sticking it anywhere!" As a few women on the other side of the compartment looked up he quietened his voice. "What if he has a gun? Maybe bribery is best but I already pledged almost half of my pearls to Jan..."</p><p>"Did you see him? His clothes were pretty well-fitting, he wouldn't have had the space to hide a gun there. The thing I'm more worried about is his magic... I could call up a friend, once we know where he is, some of them are pretty badass. Or..." Roman rummaged through his bag, its contents almost spilling over as his entire arm vanished in the thing, trying to find one special, certain-</p><p>"There!" Roman pulled out a little orb, filled with what looked like black sand. "A client gave me this once- she was kinda shady, I did a cover-up of a gang tattoo and she gave this to me ‘just in case'," Roman added air quotes as he spoke. "I think it stops a person's magic? It definitely knocks them unconscious for a few minutes, giving them some pretty rough nightmares." Roman's smile was positively gleeful.</p><p>"What do you say to that, Lo?"</p><p>Logan's sharp smile revealed the slightly pointed teeth of a predator. "Now that sounds like a more viable plan."</p><p>"<em>Wonderful</em>." Roman playfully pushed against Logan's shoulder with his own. "We'll ace this yet, just you wait and see."</p><p>When the compass started to tug East rather than West, Logan tapped Roman on the shoulder to show him. "We should get off here, we're close." He was already on his feet, going over to the doors. "It switched a few moments ago."</p><p>Roman nodded, following him as his hands ran over the black orb, looking around as if the thief might step out of the shadows at any moment. It might not be realistic, but such a typically villainous act would surely fit the thief. "Lead the way, I'm right behind you."</p><p>Logan followed it up to street level, holding it out in his hand as he tapped out with the other. It was growing into the evening already. They continued through streets split between the growing gentrification of T-shirt shops, 'rustic' cafes, posters for parties, a small skate park, and apartments over the shops. One lit window glowed around off-brand goods stacked inside, the next yawned back into the minimalist decoration of a new white-floored restaurant.</p><p>They finally stopped in front of a building that looked like it’d been dropped into the area without even the slightest care. It was sharp-edged, in matte black with dark, tinted windows against its brick neighbours, and a heavy bass thudded through the doors protected by a bouncer in a black suit and earpiece. The silver sign above the door was small enough you had to be close to read the name of the club: ‘Coven’.</p><p>Roman frowned, for just a moment. "Are you sure this is the one? Because I don't know if we'll get in like this, we’d kinda stick out," he muttered, hoping to stay out of the bouncer’s sight.</p><p>The needle pointed firmly at the building. "Let's be honest, Roman," Logan said under his breath. "It might be the building behind it, but I doubt that would a hangout for the supernatural. Equally, if this one is protected like that...they must have something needing to be protected."</p><p>"True," Roman admitted, grimacing. "It’s times like this I wish I let Remy drag me along to clubs more often. Do you think the guy is gonna let us in?"</p><p>"Well, I'm under twenty-one and in business casual and your bag looks like a rucksack, so I don't think we will necessarily pass that 'vibe check'," Logan said, tilting his head to consider it. "A glamour would work if you use your skin for a disguise, but if they are selling skins in there that could be much too risky."</p><p>"I mean, it would definitely get us to the person selling our skins. And we do have the orb- if it's crowded enough, we might even be able to hide between all the people, if things get risky."</p><p>Roman might not have loved the idea of wearing his skin out in public- his parents and close family treated it almost like an invitation to have it stolen- but he doubted there were many alternatives. He'd give damn near everything to kick Logan's thief in the face at this point.</p><p>Logan's mouth set. "And if we leave it to another time it gets sold and our information will be useless. If you're prepared to take the risk then this might be our best shot."</p><p>Roman sighed, getting off his cloak and taking his skin out of his bag. The elegant coat smelled of salt and predator even though he hadn't been in the ocean in years. Putting it on still gave him that same feeling of home that he remembered from the cold waves around him- a rush of happiness and <em>belonging</em>. It was weird, feeling it outside of his flat, but he didn't let himself dwell on it.</p><p>He put on his skin and felt his bag grow tinier, his skirt just a bit shorter. But most of all, the skin lent him a Shine. Roman was always beautiful, but with his skin, he looked <em>ethereal</em>. Logan tried not to feel a rush of jealousy and worry about his own skin, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He stood close to Roman to help make putting on the glamour easier. Roman hummed, hooking an arm under Logan's to ensure he stayed close to him, turning the polo into a dress shirt and letting some darkness bleed out of it until it was navy. He popped the utmost buttons open. "Does this work for you? I tried not to make it too much, in case something happens and my concentration breaks."</p><p>Logan looked down at the open buttons, which exposed maybe a square inch more of skin. "It's fine. A little salacious but I suppose I must do what I must. Besides," he said bitterly, "if this were a century ago I'd already be a married man."</p><p>"Hey, no need to be down- this is now and you are you, and you have me, which means you'll get your skin in no time, and won't have to open your shirt buttons ever again. Promise." Roman tried to smile and hide the nerves building up in the back of his mind. He'd never worn his skin where strangers could just... touch it. Not that he let that show, of course.</p><p>Logan moved tighter into Roman's side, like a sea otter pup trying to hold onto its mother. "Alright. I promise to also look after you and your skin in there."</p><p>"Thank you." Roman sounded more surprised than he'd like to admit.</p><p>The security guard was still completely motionless, as if they were a soldier who’d been told to stand at ease. Logan edged them towards him. "Salutations, we'd like entry?"</p><p>The security guard raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "What for?"</p><p>Roman smiled, bright and practised, like he was dealing with an unpleasant client. "To the club, the market-" he let his hand run down over his skin, like it was a luxury to be afforded and not a piece of him. "We want to see what you've got on offer."</p><p>The security guard nodded, expression unchanging. He stepped aside, opening the door for the pair of them. "A legal reminder that Coven does not hold responsibility to any misfortunes which may occur inside. And I hope you can promise no word of this will go to the police."</p><p>As he tapped an earpiece he was wearing, Logan caught the sight of ears which were just slightly pointed. Probably not all fae...</p><p>"Oh, I'd never," Roman smiled, vague and bright.</p><p>… but enough to make binding agreements.</p><p>The two selkies walked into a seemingly normal venue- flashing lights that caught on horns, fur and scales, a bar crowded by people who wanted to get either wasted or sober up a bit, a dance floor that was overfilled.</p><p>It took a second glance to see how much of the jewellery reflecting the light seemed to be real despite the quiet neighbourhood. With the same glance, they caught the upper floor, overseeing the base level without an obvious entryway. Those in the gallery didn’t even bother to hide their wealth, or the way they'd gotten it. Skins of selkies and furs of werewolves were worn as coats, cut into shape and stitched together like common fabric, lamps of jinn hung off of belts and purses, some parts cut off or embellished with gems and gold, naga scales made up clothes alongside pegasus' feathers, both of them dyed and treated sequins. Any meaning had been stripped away, turned into glorious, <em>glamorous </em>beauty instead.</p><p>Roman's breath froze in the back of his throat, the skin over his shoulders suddenly feeling like a target, the heavy, comforting weight becoming suffocating. Only through looking down at Logan, still bereft of his skin, could he reclaim his calm. Still, his breath was counted and carefully serene as he led Logan to the edge of the crowd, to find the entry to the upper level.</p><p>Logan suppressed a shudder as they pushed past the patrons, but he was unable to help himself from looking at the selkie skins on the floor above to see if he could recognise his own.</p><p>Elbows, legs, chests- he didn't like physical contact in his human form in the best of times and this felt like swimming through a tight-packed swarm of mackerel. He kept close to Roman, following the bubble of space he made, and tried to reflect the resolve of his cousin on his own face.</p><p>Roman almost yelped when another patron ran into him, but swallowed the noise as he followed the other with his eyes. They wore some kind of uniform that seemed just a little bit more pristine and expensive than the one of the bartenders on this level. He dragged Logan along to follow the person, who slipped into a door marked ‘for employees only’. Roman jumped forward with an arm outstretched to catch it before it closed.</p><p>The bartender was disappearing up a steep spiral staircase, lit just enough to be safe. They were too intent on their destination to notice the two figures in the doorway.</p><p>"This must be it," Logan whispered.</p><p>"Yeah," Roman replied. "Let's find our thief." He carefully closed the door behind them, before moving up the stairs, Logan by his side, until they stood before another door. "What does your compass say?"</p><p>Logan tapped it. The needle shook and spun seemingly at random. "Either the magic is wearing out," he said quietly, "or he's so close it's messing up the reading."</p><p>Roman frowned. "It should be the latter- if not, I'm gonna demand Jan go down with his prices. Come on, then, before he leaves." He opened the door, gazing through a small crack for a moment before joining the crowd- this one wasn't as thickly packed, much more dignified in their poise and even more fashionable in their appearance.</p><p>Logan stuck to Roman's side like a limpet, looking around.</p><p>There was only one man as out of place as them- middle-aged, with thick-framed glasses, nervous in his suburban clothing and a battered satchel- among the elites dripping with furs, scales and jewels. He was sipping at a drink without seeming to be drinking anything.</p><p>Logan froze, then tugged on Roman's arm. "Don't look now, but he's to the right."</p><p>Roman looked now, before turning away in a manner he hoped to be subtle. "Looks like Pat for sure," he murmured. "Do you have a plan for what to do with him?"</p><p>"If you can get him into the stairwell we can try and jump him?" Logan whispered back. "He might recognise me. Maybe take him out to try and discuss selling your own skin? I can wait with the orb.”</p><p>"Sure, just be careful." Roman's gave the orb to his cousin, holding back the urge to hunch up his shoulders or wrap his arms around himself to ensure no one ripped away his skin. "See you in a bit, little guppy." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand proudly, before approaching the thief.</p><p>"Hi, Patton!" He smiled, brilliant and bold. "Fancy meeting you here!"</p><p>Patton startled at the use of his name, then looked Roman up and down with a furrowed brow. The clothes were fashionable enough for the high street but stood as a stark contrast to the wealth dripping off the other patrons. And it was a selkie with his own skin, plus those wide brown eyes with lighter flecks- the same eyes, in fact, that Patton’s grandmother had passed down to the rest of the family. “...Oh! Of course! You must be…one of Kieran’s?”</p><p>“Evan,” Roman corrected with a smile.</p><p>Patton nodded distractedly, eyes darting from side to side. “I’d love to catch up, kiddo, but this is a pretty difficult spot to do it. How about some other time- I can drop you an email?”</p><p>As he looked over his shoulder again, Roman followed the eyes to a man in black in the corner. He didn’t hold the kind of gravity which drew people in, they rather seemed careful not to get too close. But between the mingling of people talking in quiet voices or dance demurely to the music, it was clear they were orbiting around him. Patton turned back to him with a tight smile. “It was nice to see you.”</p><p>Roman had to up the stakes, and it was clear family wouldn’t be as effective a hook to the thief as mere profit. He stroked a hand over his skin, giving Patton a meaningful look. Lowering his voice as if worried about eavesdroppers, he said, “You managed to make a brand new life by selling your skin, and I want to try and do the same.”</p><p>All around, patrons danced or talked, wearing skins which were the key to the sea, proposals and marriages, the very essence of what a selkie was. Most had been butchered into popular cuts for coats, so it was clear they were no selkies but just rich enough to own something so rare and as important as a person’s freedom. The thought of spare bits of skin lying in a basket of fabric scraps was sickening. Patton gave Roman a tight smile. “That’s a tricky decision, kiddo. Take it from your almost-uncle, you really have to do some big thinking first.”</p><p>“Oh for sure, rushing that decision for someone would be so wrong,” Roman said with a bright smile. “But I think I’m ready!” He frowned. “You do sell them, don’t you? That’s what I heard?”</p><p>Patton glanced around them once again before finally shaking his head. “I do,” he admitted, “sometimes, but we shouldn’t talk here-”</p><p>“Of course, somewhere more private....” Roman hooked his arm into Patton’s, and looked around before seeing a door which blended into the wall, except for a sign reading ‘Business’. They didn’t even bother to hide their shadiness. He led Patton to it, hoping Logan would follow.</p><p>He could feel his ‘almost-uncle’ resisting, getting second-thoughts; he dug his nails into his arms, his smile growing even wider, friendlier. "C'mon, I’ve been thinking about it for ages but I needed someone I could trust to manage the sale-" Roman opened the door with little care, leaning against it as soon as they were both inside. "So, what do you usually take for a skin?" His smile was honey-sweet even though he clenched his teeth so much they ached.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm the right guy," Patton said, looking at the door and back to Roman. "I have a, uh, there's- well, there's a fixed price but I usually check these things with my boss first." He bit his lip. “I’m in a bit of a sticky spot with him to be honest, so I might not be the best person. But anyway, kiddo, is this a last resort? You can tell me what happened-”</p><p>"Oh, you know how life in the big city is..." Roman hummed, stepping away from the door and waiting for Logan to arrive in the room as well. Patton didn’t seem like that much of a threat, but he still didn't want to get into a fight without a clear out. "Anyway, I can’t go to the pod for help and I need some money, you know?"</p><p>Patton nodded sympathetically. “I do-"</p><p>The door opened quickly and Logan slipped in. Patton stepped back, holding an arm out as if to defend himself, but Logan lobbed the ball into his face without hesitation.</p><p>It broke on his face with a crack, sand evaporating into a thick fog that wrapped around the thief like a viper as the glass cut into his skin, leaving small red marks. For a moment, he seemed to stagger, but as soon as he took a panicked breath, his movements slowed. Patton lost more strength with each breath, until he fell to the ground, limp and weak and unconscious. The black fog wavered over him, before fading away, sucked under the thief's skin and leaving dark, sickly-looking patches.</p><p>Logan leapt back from the crash. He fell to his own knees, tugging at the satchel to pull out- "My skin," he whispered, running his hand over it almost reverently. "This is definitely mine."</p><p>Roman fell against the door, sending a prayer to the seven seas. "Good <em>goddesses- </em>that's wonderful, marvellous- amazing" he stopped himself from talking any more, looking down at the sad man on the floor. "What- What do you want to do with him?"</p><p>Logan stuffed the skin back into the satchel and stood up. "Moving him to another room is too suspicious; we'll just have to leave him here."</p><p>Roman nodded, walking towards Logan. He kicked the thief before turning back to his cousin. "It worked," he murmured, more surprised than he'd like to admit, "it <em>worked</em>."</p><p>He was too distracted by his glee to even notice it when the door cracked open once again.</p><p>"What worked?"</p><p>Logan startled back, clutching his skin to his chest. He stared at the figure in the doorway, for once speechless in his surprise. The man in black sighed, looking at his nails with disinterest, before catching sight of the man on the ground. "Did you steal from my employee?"</p><p>Logan glared at the man. "No. We did not," he said sharply.</p><p>He hummed. "So you just attacked him for no reason and then took your skin off? Sorry, but if you stole it from him, I fear you'll have to return it now-"</p><p>"It wasn't his!" Roman hissed. "He stole it, so we took it back! You should be glad we only did that!"</p><p>"It looks like you did more than <em>that </em>to dear Pat."</p><p>"It was necessary," Logan said. He went to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Roman. "We don't want any more trouble, that was all we came to do. I'm sure… <em>Patton</em>," he spat the name with disdain, "knows the risk of his criminal undertakings. He'll wake up." He didn't know if he could take this man, but he wasn't planning on giving up his skin so easily this time. "We'll go now. We don't want anything else."</p><p>Virgil laughed. "Sure, you don't." He stepped forward, looking at the two selkies. They were obviously out of depth here. "Listen, I don't care about your little crusade, just..." he offered a hand to them, decorated with silver rings containing charms and spells, "swear to me you won't tell anyone about what I'm doing here, and I'll even lead you out yourself.” He smiled, showing off sharp teeth. "As long as you don't ever come back."</p><p>Roman leaned back from the offered handshake on instinct. Logan stepped forward- it was his skin that had been stolen, he'd deal with the creepy mobster. Logan's arms still tightened around his skin. "Can you swear not to cause us any harm? Directly or indirectly. That includes taking our skin."</p><p>"Why should I cause you harm? The only reason for that would be if you got wrapped up in my business, which…” Virgil grinned, wry, warning, “<em>not</em> a good idea. Just keep living your lives and hold onto your skins; I've got no reason to care for you."</p><p>"Perfect, that clause should be easy to uphold then." Logan's voice wavered only slightly. Just this afternoon the most pressing danger to him was his upcoming essay deadline, and now he stood before a man who could kill both him and his cousin.</p><p>Virgil knit his brows together. "Do you <em>want </em>to get wrapped up here? Or why do you think you need my protection?"</p><p>"You could lead us out and shoot us. You could take our skins. You hold all the power. One of your employees already stole my skin." Logan looked to Roman to see if his cousin was on the same wavelength. Not just because that list was terrifying. "If we agree to never say anything about this business, and you have no desire to attack us, then it seems fair we have some protection from you."</p><p>Roman nodded, but before he could get a word in, Virgil spoke. Roman still managed to look offended, despite the danger they were in. "You think you hold that much importance to me? Fine, then-" he grabbed Logan's hand in a firm grip, making it impossible for him to escape. "I promise not to hurt you, or order it, unless you return here, or tell anyone about this. As long as you don’t do that, you two and your skins will be safe." Virgil smiled thinly. "Now it's your turn."</p><p>"We promise not to tell anyone about you or this establishment," Logan said in a clear voice.</p><p>Virgil shook their hands, one of the stones in his rings glowing purple. For a moment, Logan's voice left him and the skin in his hands felt like air; his breath was choked, as the phantom sensation of a bullet tore through his chest. As quickly as it'd come, the feeling abated.</p><p>Virgil nodded, shaking off the feeling of burn marks and selkie skin against his hands, the sound of police sirens in his ears. "Happy?"</p><p>Logan heaved in a breath, running his hands down his still-crisp polo shirt to get the sensation back in them. "Yes. Thank you. Very much."</p><p>Virgil grinned as Roman caught his cousin, glaring at Virgil. The mobster didn't seem to care, instead opening the door with a flourish. "Well? I did promise to lead you out."</p><p>Roman stepped forward, before looking back at Logan, seeing if he would follow. Worry was etched into his expression, as it had been since the promise had been Sealed.</p><p>Logan got out of the room, casting a final look at Patton. The thief stayed motionless. Logan couldn't know if it was self-preservation or unconsciousness keeping him still. Neither of the cousins could know. Logan hurried after Roman. He was still trying to run through any loopholes, but it was more of an anxious buzz in his head than a logical process.</p><p>Virgil locked the door behind them, unwilling to take any risks. He flashed a small, perfunctory smile their way before continuing his way throughout the crowd. People parted for him. Roman had hated people looking at his skin before, but the curiosity now burning into both himself and Logan... he needed no promise to convince him from never returning here.</p><p>Logan kept close to his cousin but his eyes remained locked on the back of the mobster's head as they left the building. Once the night air hit them all once more, he gave him a tight smile. "Thank you for your assistance."</p><p>Virgil grinned back, wry and teasing. "No prob- just don't ask for it again." He offered a loose salute, before turning his back to them and leaving. He left the door open, as if asking for them to return and give him an excuse to get rid of them.</p><p>With him out of sight, Logan put a hand on Roman's elbow and steered him away, walking quickly as adrenaline washed over him and he realised they had gotten away with everything. Roman followed him, just as quick, not looking behind him until they reached the train station and could fall down onto old seats. While getting away with Logan’s skin.</p><p>Laughter bubbled out of him, hysterical but joyous.</p><p>Logan stared at him, incredulous. "Did we just- Roman, did we just meet a mob boss?"</p><p>"I- I think we did." Roman couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>The corner of Logan's mouth twitched into a smile, even as he shook his head at his cousin's antics. "That is...so much worse than Aunt Hilda's warnings about the big city."</p><p>Roman finally stopped laughing, but he still grinned, adrenaline coursing through him. "Well, usually those things don't happen- you, Logan Sanders, just attract danger like an angler fish's light does its prey!"</p><p>"This is the first time anything like this has happened to me!" Logan said, but he wasn't too serious. He didn't want to take his skin out, but he slipped his hand into the satchel and ran a hand over the comforting texture of it. "And I did get it back."</p><p>"<em>Excuse you</em>, I helped you, baby seal! And I refuse to believe that you never got into any trouble, when you just shook a mob boss' hand like it was nothing ten minutes ago!"</p><p>"Well, I was deeply scared and anxious, so I may have come off as angry or cold," Logan admitted. "But he didn't seem like he wanted to threaten us. Also, I was a debate champion every year at high school. So I know how to negotiate, and I am fairly confident there isn't a loophole he can exploit." He gave Roman a small, proud smile. "And I knew you could get us out if things escalated too quickly."</p><p>"Is that a genuine feeling I spot there?" Roman teased, wrapping an arm around his cousin. He pulled him close to his side. "My, my, who could've foreseen this- the grand nerd, Logan Sanders, becoming part of the family yet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>